Manual del Hombre Perfecto
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Mione, Luna y Ginny escriben el manual del hombre perfecto sin saber que esto, les traería muchos problemas. Adaptación.


**Manual del Hombre Perfecto**

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la trama a **an . keusied**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**La cita**

"_Aguanta Hermione, aguanta". _Me repetía a mí misma mientras luchaba con las enormes ganas de salir corriendo del restaurante al cual Roger, mi cita de esa noche, me había llevado, ahora realmente me preguntaba, en qué estaba pensando cuando acepte salir con él.

—Entonces el tipo me miró y yo lo mire de vuelta y sabes qué, le dije, conmigo no te quieras meter viejo, sabes que te partiré esa cara de chango mal parido— sonreí por cortesía a su insulso y molesto comentario, cualquiera en mi lugar ya le habría metido un pan en esa boca suya. "_Calma Hermione, recuerda el plan de emergencia en estos casos". ¡_Claro! Cómo había olvidado el plan de emergencia, interrumpí la sonora carcajada de Roger para disculparme.

—Disculpa Roger, debo ir al tocador, ya vuelvo— sólo asintió mientras engullía un pedazo de carne lleno de salsa, no quise mirar más y hui hacia los baños de mujeres.

Entré y al no haber ninguna chica dentro no tuve que entrar a ninguno de los cubículos, marque el número uno, que era predeterminado y de emergencias obviamente. Contestó al tercer toque lo cual me desespero por completo.

—_Hola—_la cantarina voz de mi amiga y compañera de cuarto Luna, contestó.

—Luna, si te tengo como número de emergencia es para que contestes inmediatamente, no cuando estoy a punto de colgar— me quejé, supongo que estaba más irritada de lo que creía.

—_Vaya, parece que alguien está un poco molesta, vamos Mione recuerda lo que hacemos cuando estamos molestas—_ bufé, realmente estaba irritada y no sólo eso, sentía que podía traspasar la bocina del teléfono con mi molestia.

—Luna, no estoy para esto ahora— comencé a caminar en círculos por todo el baño, como león enjaulado.

—_Hermione, necesitas calmarte, anda, yo te ayudaré—_ respiré profundamente y asentí, aunque sabía que ella no me veía, pero por favor, es Luna.

—Más ying, menos yang— repetía el mantra que Luna me había enseñado para cuando estaba más que molesta, mientras subía y bajaba los brazos acompasaba la respiración, con cada ying inhalaba y con cada yang exhalaba, ella coreó conmigo hasta que por fin, sentí la calma en mi cuerpo.

—_Ves como lo necesitabas Mione, ahora dime, en qué te puedo ayudar—_ahora recordaba por qué era la llamada de emergencia.

—Necesito que me saques de aquí, la cita es un desastre, no te puedo explicar todo en este momento pero necesito que estés aquí en menos de diez minutos, en realidad ya he tardado demasiado en el baño— dije, dándome cuenta de repente de que llevaba más del tiempo estimado, cualquier hombre sabe que el tiempo estimado de una mujer en un baño es más del tiempo que tarda un hombre pero seguramente un cabeza hueca como Roger no entendería eso, era prácticamente una ley.

— _¿De verdad estás en el baño Hermione? ¿Tan terrible es?—_bufé de nuevo, ya hasta me sentía un toro.

—Pues claro que sí, de otra manera no te estaría llamando, no creo poder tolerar ni media hora más con ese sujeto— dije recargándome en el lavamanos, me sentía agotada, tan sólo escuchar a Roger hablando de tonterías por más de hora y media había sido toda una proeza, un trabajo titánico para una simple humana como yo.

—_Ya estoy encendiendo el auto, estaré ahí en cinco minutos—_ declaró mi amiga, suspiré de alivio, conocía a Luna y si tenía suerte estaría entrando por la puerta del lugar en exactos cinco minutos.

Terminé la llamada, lavé mis manos y salí del baño de mujeres, me dirigí entre las mesas y llegué justo a la mía, ahí estaba, se estaba quitando los restos de carne con un mondadientes y supe que si Luna no atravesaba la puerta del lugar inmediatamente, huiría a como diera lugar, ya no me importaba si parecía una grosera o una tonta.

Como siempre mi suerte se negaba a cooperar conmigo y antes de poder dar si quiera vuelta Roger me llamo.

— ¡Hermione!— sonreí forzadamente pero seguro no se daría cuenta, ni siquiera se levanto cuando me acerqué, se había conformado con levantar la mano y gritarme desde su lugar, como si fuera su camarera, bien, como sea pronto terminaría.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto— me excusé y sonreí, como me había enseñado mi abuela, buenos modales en su estado puro, cualquiera diría que yo era mi abuela.

—Descuida, seguramente estás en esos días o quizás te hizo daño la comida— su comentario seguramente quería denotar simpatía, pero dicho por Roger, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Oh Hermione!— mi salvación montada en unos mortales tacones de quince centímetros entró hecha un manojo de nervios justo antes de que le lanzara mi bebida y el resto de mi comida en la cara a Roger "sin sesos" Davies.

— ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?— yo no mentía del todo bien, pero en cuestión de montar una escena era ya casi tan experta como mi amiga.

—Te necesito, ahora mismo, te lo explicaré todo en el camino, debemos irnos, AHORA— mi menuda amiga casi vibraba de la emoción contenida por la escena que estábamos interpretando, pero para los espectadores a nuestro alrededor y seguramente para Roger era puro nerviosismo.

—Roger, lamento tener que irme, pero es de suma importancia, fue una gran cita, hasta luego— tomé mi bolso, mi abrigo y como mi venganza personal, dejé que pagara la cuenta completa, ni siquiera me molesté en decirle que lo llamaría luego, seguro me detendría por ella y mi oportunidad de escapar estaría arruinada.

De la mano de Luna, quien aun con su ajustada falda de tubo, tacones y saco corto, era mucho más ágil que yo, subimos a su porche amarillo.

—Eres mi salvadora, de verdad Luna, justo antes de que llegaras insinuó que estaba en mi periodo, ¡¿Qué clase de chico dice eso en una cita?!— vaya si estaba molesta.

—Creí que te agradaba— dijo distraída mientras maniobraba por entre las concurridas calles de Nueva York.

—Eso creía yo también, pero supongo que no lo conocía a fondo— llegamos en menos de diez minutos a nuestro campus, Luna guardó su reluciente auto en el garaje del edificio y entramos por la puerta contigua.

Recorrimos los pasillos en silencio pues aunque era viernes por la noche nuestro edificio se veía muy callado y no queríamos molestar.

Entramos a nuestra habitación, era muy grande, con dos camas a cada lado, un tocador y un escritorio con sus respectivas sillas para cada una, dos armarios bastante amplios, y unos sillones, todos en colores pastel y lilas, por preferencia de Luna; al entrar dejé mis cosas por donde quiera y me lancé a mi cama.

—Vamos Hermione, un poco de orden por aquí— por unos segundos había olvidado con quien vivía, la loca de las compras, obsesionada por la moda y el orden.

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado agotada, tanto física como mentalmente— Luna rió y acomodó mi abrigo y mi bolso en mi armario.

—Fue sólo una mala cita Hermione, has tenido citas antes y no han diferido mucho de ésta— para mi desventura así era, nunca, en toda mi vida social con chicos había tenido una buena cita, rayos, ¿Por qué siempre me fijaba en los patanes, perdedores o tontos?

—Sabes qué, tienes razón Luna, de ahora en adelante no saldré con ningún chico que no sea totalmente perfecto— declaré, Luna comenzó a quitarse sus tacones y su saco para acomodarlos perfectamente en su lugar.

—Realmente eso espero Hermione, no digo que no sea divertido montar una nueva escena cada viernes pero, siendo sincera, me gustaría hacer otras cosas a parte de rescatarte de una fatídica cita en un viernes por la noche— de repente su comentario me hizo avergonzarme.

—Es cierto Luna, disculpa, no he pensado en que tú podrías estar haciendo algo más, o podrías estar en alguna cita— me levanté de mi cama y yo también comencé a cambiarme de ropa, Luna, quien había entrado a su armario para terminar de cambiarse ahora salía con un bonito blusón de satén color marfil y su bata a juego.

—Lo sé, descuida, sólo busca mejor a tus candidatos, de acuerdo— esa era mi amiga, comprensiva hasta el cansancio.

—Gracias Luna, además, sabes que si tú tuvieras una cita desastrosa yo iría de inmediato igualmente— entré a mi armario para cambiarme, pero a diferencia de mi amiga, yo usaba algo más simple, en realidad era una vieja camiseta que me quedaba muy grande y unos viejos shorts, así era como me gustaba dormir, y claro, esto Luna lo odiaba, pero últimamente ya no me decía nada, puesto que teníamos un acuerdo, ella arreglaba mi ropa lunes, miércoles, viernes, sábados y fiestas especiales, podía incluso añadir tacones, que no pusieran en riesgo mi vida, eso sí, yo me vestía jueves, domingos y por supuesto elegía mi ropa de dormir, así de fácil era negociar con ella.

—Bueno Hermione, aunque sé que lo harías, yo no creo estar nunca en una situación parecida, recuerda que yo tengo a mi candidato ideal— al salir de mi cambiador ella ya estaba en su cama, con su revista "Vogue" entre sus manos.

—Luna, ¿de nuevo con eso?— cómo olvidar al candidato ideal de Luna, ella lo mencionaba todo el tiempo.

—Dime qué tiene de malo Hermione, yo sé que él es el indicado para mí, ¿Quién podría ser más perfecto que Neville Longbottom?— suspiré cansada, con ella no había remedio.

—Bueno, veamos—comencé a pensar en todos los contras que, a mi punto de vista tenía el sujeto—número uno: lo has visto en persona sólo dos veces, número dos: en esas dos veces no le has hablado ni una sola, número tres: todo lo que sabes de él es por medio de revistas o el pobre asistente de tu padre, número cuatro: en las ocasiones que lo has visto, él nunca se ha dignado a dirigirte ni una sola mirada, y número cinco: por favor Luna, el tipo tiene como cuarenta años, realmente no sé que le ves, además ¿qué te hace pensar que te elegiría a ti en lugar de cualquiera de esas tipas que van detrás de él?, es un play boy renombrado Luna, por todos los cielos— terminé mi perorata metiéndome entre mis sabanas.

—Qué bueno que eres mi amiga, no sé que me dirías si no lo fueras— dijo dejando de lado su revista y mirándome fijamente— Hermione yo sé que es el correcto, lo supe desde el primer momento que lo vi, y sé que él está esperando por mí también, lo siento en mi interior—sus ojitos soñadores me hacían temer por ella— Y no tiene cuarenta, te recuerdo que fue de los más jóvenes de su generación y sólo tiene veintisiete, seis años no son nada— dijo ahora firme mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

—Como digas Luna, sólo recuerda que no quiero verte lastimada por ilusiones que no se podrían realizar— dije acomodándome yo igualmente.

—Por favor Hermione, soy Luna Brandon, no he sufrido ninguna desilusión desde que tengo siete meses de fecundación— reí por eso, sin embargo lo creía. Luna era la primogénita de la familia Brandon, estaba Cinthya, su hermana, pero ella había sido la primera de una de las familias más influyentes en Virginia, la compañía de su padre tenía sucursales por todo Estados Unidos, Canadá e Inglaterra.

—Por eso mismo lo digo, no quiero saber que ésta es la primera desilusión que tengas y vayas a hacer una locura— a la que por supuesto me arrastraría a mí.

—Lo único que podría hacer sería aventarnos de un paracaídas— y ahí estaba lo que me temía, el "nos" que por supuesto me incluía.

—Es bueno saberlo Luna, buenas noches— ya había tenido suficiente por una sola noche, no quería saber más de hombres estúpidos, ni planes locos de amigas aun más locas, mi pobre cabeza no podía soportar tanto.

—Buenas noches amiga, que descanses— me respondió Luna y muy acomedidamente se levantó a apagar la luz de nuestra habitación, mientras yo me sumergía en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTORA ORIGINAL:<strong>_

_**Hola, soy yo, de nuevo, con una historia nueva, la cual ya tiene cinco capítulos escritos, quiero publicarla tan rápido como pueda, he estado inspirada y no he parado en estos dos días, espero que les agrade y comenten si quieren que la continúe, ya sé que tengo proyectos inconclusos pero no puedo evitarlo, lo pensé muy bien antes de publicar esta historia así que es su decisión que siga o la borre, así de simple, como verán está mucho mejor redactada y más amplia, es porque ahora quiero tener un formato mucho más maduro y realmente espero que les agrade este progreso en mi historia y forma de escribir, sin nada más que decir, An.**_

* * *

><p>Ok, nueva adaptación aquí!<p>

Es de la autora de 'Una Modelo', así que estoy segura de que les va a encantar!

¿Qué piensan de la cita de Mione?

Como en todos los fics,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Show :3


End file.
